


Goodbye, My Love

by jaegerhardt



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerhardt/pseuds/jaegerhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaia is on a blood hunt for Caine and Diana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Love

"Daddy! Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Caine choked back a sob of fear and squeezed himself further into the closet, which was hard to do since he was already squished back into the corner. In normal circumstances he would have blasted a hole in the wall to escape, or even attacked the assailant head on, but these were no normal circumstances. The attacker was his daughter, Gaia, who shared powers with every person in the FAYZ. She could run as fast as Brianna, bounce anywhere like Taylor, and move things like Caine, and those were only a sample of the powers she had. In short, Caine was terrified of her as was everybody else in the FAYZ.

And she was coming for him.

"You can't run. You can't hide. Come on now, be reasonable. Your death will be infinitely shorter if you come out right now." There was only silence from Caine as he sat as still as possible, trying to avoid even breathing. "Okay then, let's play a game." Gaia's voice said, bouncing down the hallways. "I will count down from five. If you come out before one, then I will kill you quickly. After that, well, I can't promise anything. Doesn't that sound fun? Good." 

Caine wanted to shake his head. No, it did not sound good. He knew that Gaia was not one to keep her oaths, at least not while in human form and definitely not without a shake of the hand. She could not be trusted.

"Five."

The countdown had begun. Caine rubbed away the tears forming in his eyes. He would not be caught crying when his demon of a daughter found him.

"Four."

He could hear quick bursts of running down hallways and what sounded like doors smashing in. There was no way to tell if Gaia was using Computer Jack's abnormal strength, or if she was using Caine's power. But in the end, did it really matter what she was doing? She was going to kill him and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Three."

He was such a coward, hiding here. Caine had tried reasoning with himself that this was the reasonable thing to do. Gaia was a psychopath from another planet, just as evil as Drake and as cunning as Caine, more so perhaps. She was a mix of Caine and Diana in the cleverness department, which normally would have made Caine proud, except that her cleverness was going to kill Caine. 

He was also weirdly proud of her boldness, something Caine did not have anymore. He lost all of his bravado when he tried to repent for all the bad things he had done. It seemed like a good idea at the time. He had killed, tortured, and ruined lives. He deserved the worst punishment in hell, but that would have to wait. All he could do was try to fix his mistakes and repent for all his sins. And right now those decisions were going to kill him.

 _Crash!_ "Two."

The end was ominously close. Caine brought his knees to his chest as quietly as possible. He sent a prayer to God to allow him into heaven since God could not save him now, and hoped for the best. It was at this moment that Caine realized how cheesy this whole ordeal was. The self proclaimed protagonist was sitting and hiding, too broken inside to save anybody much less himself while the killer was counting down to his death.

Chuckles turned to laughter, and soon Caine had tears streaming down his face. It was so funny, all of it. He was going to die. His bastard daughter was running down the hallway as fast as The Flash, smashing walls with her superhuman strength, and shooting light at people for who knows what reasons. It was like something out of a horror movie or some crazy book or even an erotic gay fanfiction. That made Caine laugh even harder, if that was possible. His sides were hurting. If this was an erotic gay fanfiction, Sam would show up right now, kill Gaia, and Caine would reward his brother by fucking him up the bum.

Sadly, this was not an erotic gay fanfiction and Sam was not coming. The only person coming was Gaia who had probably heard all of her father's maniacal laughter. That was okay. When she came, she would kill Caine and finally everything would be over. He could finally be free of the FAYZ and the hunger and fear. He wouldn't have to worry about water or Penny or saving the kids of Perdido Beach. He could be happy finally in heaven, or if God decree it, hell. Caine smiled. He was so happy that Astrid had introduced him to Christianity. It was a fruitful belief, and Caine knew that God could not save him or anybody in the FAYZ, but at least there could be an afterlife. It was his only hope of being happy and with everybody he loved once again.

"One...well, well, well, what have we here?" A shriek followed Gaia's surprised statement. Caine immediately stopped laughing and looked up in shock and fear. That was Diana's scream. He would know her scream from anywhere. It was the sound that haunted his nightmares and tortured his sub-conscience and now it was coming true.

Caine leaped up and threw the door to the closet open. Air blew his hair back away from his eyes so he could see what was happening. Nothing was happening. The hallway was empty. Caine frowned. He was so sure that scream had been Diana's. Could it have been Gaia's instead? From what he had seen, Gaia was strikingly similar to her mother. Could her voice and scream sound the same? Would Gaia even scream if she was in pain?

He shook his head and forced himself to walk down the hallway. He wouldn't know unless he found out. There were several smashed doors all leading up to the closet Caine was in and the room across the hall from his closet. The door to that room was thrown wide open. A trail of blood droplets led out of the room down the hall to a smashed door where they ended. Caine peeked in just to see an empty classroom. 

Continuing down the hall as quietly as possible, Caine listened for any more screaming. Nothing. But that was not the part that worried him the most. What worried him the most was that Gaia had yet to show her face. Here he was, out in the open and easy to attack, yet Gaia had not made her move. She was tricking him somehow. Did she fake the scream so he would leave his hiding place and walk into Drake's arm and whip? Was she holding Diana hostage? Maybe she was too busy killing Diana - or eating her, who knows what sort of psychopath Gaia is - to notice that Caine was walking free. Caine chuckled. As if.

Then Caine reached the cafeteria, whose doors were ajar. Without even looking inside, he knew they were there. The only question was: who exactly are 'they?'

'There's only one way to find out.' Caine thought. He straightened his back, adjusted his shirt a little, and walked into the cafeteria with an air of false confidence. That false confidence was quickly diminished by the sight of Diana tied to a chair, duck tape over her small mouth, and a cut on her leg that would put Peeta Mellark's to shame, not that Caine had read the Hunger Games. All right, that was a lie. Of course he had read the Hunger Games. What else was there to do in this hell hole other than read? But that was beside the point. The point was that the one girl he had feelings for was clearly dying and needed help promptly. He had to get her to Lana.

He tried running forward to her chair, but something stopped him. It was strange. It was like his body had just frozen in air. He could still move his legs back and forth and wave his arms around in the air, but he wasn't going anywhere. With a sigh of frustration, Caine realized that Gaia was in the room and that she was using his power on him. By the smirk on her face, she must have found the whole situation amusing. It was rather ironic, but there was nothing amusing about it.

"Why, hello father. Good of you to join us." Gaia said, circling around Diana's chair in a very dramatic and villainous way. Caine wasn't impressed. He had much better theatrics up his sleeve, not that they were much use to him. He just expected his daughter to better at this than she was. 'Well, that's what you get when she's being possessed by a monster.'

Gaia sat leaned against a desk and tapped her fingers. One two three four. One two three four. One two three four. That sound had always annoyed Caine, not that he would let the monster before him know that, although she probably did know since she had been inside his head once upon a time. "Now, I'm not one for too many theatrics-"

"Well there's an honest statement if I've ever heard one." Caine interruped and immediately regretted it. An invisible force slammed him into the wall one, two, three, four times, just like her tapping fingers, and released him to the floor. With a groan, Caine picked himself up to face his daughter for what would most likely be the last time. She was going to kill him, he had no doubt. The question was how long it was going to take her to kill him.

"Thank you for your opinion." Gaia said. "Now back to me. Like I said, I'm not one for a lot of theatrics so I'm going to cut to the chase. Diana here disobeyed me. She ran off to be with you, which is a big no-no. Nobody disobeys me and survives. In fact, it is the biggest offence you can make, which is something I refuse to tolerate in the world I am trying to create. So, Diana must be punished."

Gaia tapped her chin mock thoughtfully. "How should she be punished? A five year sentence in jail? Oh, but we don't have a jail in the FAYZ. Isn't the FAYZ already a jail of sorts? All right, strike that idea. Perhaps we can have Drake whip her until she is unconscious! No, no. Not that. She would still be alive and could still disobey us. Well I suppose that leaves us with only one option." Gaia turned slowly toward Caine, a wicked smile on her face. Caine's blood turned cold. It was like somebody replaced his blood with water from Antarctica. "We'll have her _one true love_ kill her." She sneered at the words 'one true love.'

"I think I'll pass, but thank you for the offer." Caine said, starting to back out of the room. No way he was going to let Diana die, let alone kill her. Was Gaia crazy? Why would she think that Caine would actually kill her?

Suddenly a knife was in his hand and he was walking toward Diana slowly. His feet were barely touching the ground. It was like when Gaia stopped him in midair, except this was so much worse. Now he could only control his head, and even that was a struggle. "Wh-what? What's going on? How are you doing this? Stop this right now, young lady!" 

Caine couldn't control singular body parts on a person. That was impossible. Nothing like that could be accomplished, it was much too had! You would have to be a seven bar to be able to do that! And Gaia was only a.... Caine frowned. He actually had no idea what bar level Gaia was. She could be a five or a ten for all he knew. That just made him even more afraid of his daughter, which was not helpful in this situation.

Gaia laughed. "I can't believe you think you can tell me what to do while I'm controlling your body! Do you even know how powerful I am? No, you obviously don't or you wouldn't say something so stupid." His daughter stood up and walked beside him. He was still walking toward Diana, whose eyes were wide with fear. "I am more powerful than you could ever imagine. I am so powerful that I can control every little movement your body makes, every sound that comes out of your mouth, every person you kill. But I don't want to control what you say. I find it amusing. Now, go kill mummy." She ripped off the duct tape on Diana's mouth and sat back to watch the show.

"Caine." Diana said, voice raspy from lack of water. Or was it from all the screaming?

"Diana." Caine's voice cracked. The waterworks threatened to come. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was all his fault. If he had just fought Gaia instead of hiding, they wouldn't be in this mess. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so-"

"Shut up. There's nothing you could do and nothing you can do. So please, just...honor my last wish."

"Your...your last...w-wish?" Caine sucked back the tears. He didn't want his tears being the last thing Diana saw.

Diana nodded, clearly annoyed by Caine's stuttering. "Yes, my last wish. I want you to say it."

Caine was startled. "It?"

"Yes, _it._ "

Caine had a sneaking suspicion as to what 'it' could be. He suspected it was him finally saying 'I love you' to Diana. But he was so much closer to her now. In fact, she would be dead in less than a minute. He opened his mouth, trying to force the words to come out. They didn't, and it was nothing of Gaia's doing. He was too scared and sad to say anything. He didn't want Diana to die.

"Oh for fuck's sake, let me help you out a bit. I love you, Caine. I love you. I love you. I love you. If you ever get out of this tell my family that I loved them, but always remember that I loved you more."

Once again, Caine was choking back a sob. He was almost there, he was almost to her. From this distance he could lift up his leg and touch her. He could see the tears gleaming in her eyes. Along with tears, he saw defiance in her eyes. She was ready for death, as Caine had been in the closet, except that she was a little calmer than he had been. She didn't laugh hysterically or cry. That was what Caine loved about her and why he admired about her. And now he was moments away from stabbing her in the heart. So he had to tell her. It was now or never.

"I love you, Diana. More than you would ever believe." Diana's smile was so warm and happy that it crushed Caine's soul and drove Gaia insane.

"Oh my god, enough of the fluffy romantics!" And with that, Caine was driving a knife into Diana's heart. 

It was harder than he had originally expected. He felt the knife driving into her and a warm red liquid spilling over his hand. Diana made a gagging sound and looked up into Caine's eyes. Hers were calm and peaceful, happy even. His were full of fear, loss, heartbreak, and immense pain. The moment between them seemed to last forever, but that would be ridiculous. Nothing between them would ever last forever, because after spurting up blood from her mouth, Diana was dead.

Gaia released her hold on Caine and walked up to her dead mother and dying father. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She said and patted his head. Caine barely noticed her walking away. He just sat there, head on Diana's lap, her blood pooling over his head. It soaked his hair and dripped into his ear, but he didn't care. He preferred it that way. Now he had a part of her that would be with him forever. Yes, it was disgusting, but it made him feel closer to her. His Diana. His dead Diana.

No. He wouldn't cry. Diana didn't cry when he drove his knife into her heart, and he wouldn't cry now. At least, that was what he was telling himself over and over. He couldn't be sure that he wasn't crying right now. He touched his face to see if there were any tears on his face and came back with only blood. Her blood. Coming from the wound that he caused. He caused this. It was his fault she was dead. And there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
